Bionicle: Chronicles of a Tohunga
by Oryxace
Summary: isolated, the inhabitants of Rappa-Nui have lived a hard but peaceful existence, until the crash of a transport ship forces them to confront the ultimate enemy... Triumphant, Changed and empowered by his fight with a Makuta, Kraken decides to set out and help the inhabitants of Aqua-Magna.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crash**

Kraken

Kraken stood staring out from the high cliff above the northern shore, wondering, has he had many times before, what lay beyond the great darkness. He lifted his trident and let it rest on his shoulder, lost in thought he did not hear the approach of his partner, Miekka.  
"There is nothing beyond the shores of Rappa-Nui worth chasing after." Miekka said coming to a halt next to Kraken.  
"We have never been beyond the shores of Rappa-Nui Miekka, what if there are other islands with more hospitable terrain?" Kraken responded.  
"Rappa-Nui is the only island, Mata-Nui turned a blind eye to the suffering of the Tohunga, and so the other islands were destroyed."  
"So the legends say, but how long has it been since we went out beyond the darkness to check on our brothers?"  
"Kraken, it is alright to dream, but out here beyond the safety of the village walls is not the place." Miekka replied turning to begin the long hike back to the village.  
"Someday Miekka, someday I will travel beyond the great darkness."  
"Keep dreaming, but do it while we finish our hunt."

With one last long look Kraken turned to join his partner in the hunt, their target was the ranna-kinu cow, a valuable source of food for the village. As they were making their way into the dense jungle, a massive explosion shook the ground, a large stone came crashing down through the trees.  
"Is mount yi-nu raging?"  
"No, the rocks came from the north, LOOK!" Kraken yelled.

A massive plume of black red smoke rose from the north, sounds of battle could be heard in the distance, then suddenly another massive explosion rocked the land.

"Kraken what should we do?"  
"Isn't it obvious, we go and investigate."

Kraken burst into a run toward the north shore where he had been standing not so long ago, the cliff was gone, trees hanging roots exposed over the gaping space caused by the explosion. At the bottom of the cliff, a twisted hunk of gleaming metal, unlike anything Kraken had ever seen, it looked like a boat. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the hull of the "boat", a figure was thrown into the air, a roar echoed out of the "boat". Kraken tumbled backward as the figure who had been thrown from the "boat", crashed into the cliff just in front of him. The figure laying before Kraken, was dressed in yellow black armour, it wore helmet looking thing on its head with a breathing tube running around to his back.

A giant hand shot up into the sky, and came barrelling down on the black/yellow figure, Kraken raised his trident. The figure laying on the ground, groaned, then stood, pulling an orb out of its armour, raising it, there was a flash of light, and the hand dissolved, a roar echoed from the destroyed vessel. The figure pulled another orb out of his armour and tossed it into the wreckage of the vessel, another roar rang out from the "boat". The yellow/black clad figure collapsed, looking at the figure's armour, it was clear that it had been involved in a brutal fight. Its weapon was nothing but a hilt, pieces of its armour lay on the ground, and more fell off when Kraken began moving him.

"Miekka give me a hand with this guy!" Kraken yelled.  
"But we don't know what it is." Meikka replied sternly.  
"Doesn't matter, it still needs our help."

Kraken hoisted the crippled figure over his shoulder, reluctantly Miekka took the other shoulder.  
"If we get in trouble for this, it was your idea." Miekka mumbled shouldering half the burden.

Their journey home was a long one, for the hunt had brought them all the way to the shore, 10 kilometers from the village gates. After a few hours they managed to get back to the village, as they entered, curious Tohunga gathered around to get a look at the beaten figure. As they reached the square, the Tohunga elder stood leaning on his staff.  
"Who is this?" he asked in his raspy voice.  
"A wounded warrior, we need to get the healers out here now!" Kraken yelled.  
"how do you know we can trust this… thing"  
"I just do, now call the healers!" Kraken responded, becoming agitated.  
"But what if you are wrong?" The elder stated, standing up straighter with more authority.  
"THEN I'LL DEAL WITH IT LATER." Kraken yelled back.  
"Fine, but you must watch over him, Miekka call the healers."

Miekka obliged and ran off to fetch the healers, not long after he left the figure, began to regain consciousness, his voice sounded wounded.  
"Wh… Where am I?" The wounded figure asked, between coughs.  
"You're on Rappa-Nui, don't worry we're getting the healers for you now." Kraken replied.  
"Where… where is your mask?" the figure asked slipping back into unconsciousness.  
"Mask?" Kraken began to wonder where this warrior came from.

Hewkii

Hewkii wondered what he had done to deserve a day like today, it was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but then he had to act when he saw the Makuta's latest experiment. It was supposed to be quick, in and out, no more worrying about it, but then he found out it was sentient, and capable of fighting back, a short fight then ensued. Hewkii, used his mask, the Garai, the great mask of gravity, to cause the creature to crash through the floor, before making an escape and hijacking a transport ship.

He hadn't quite realized what he had been fighting until it used a shadow hand to grab onto his stolen ship, it was at that moment he realized it was a Makuta. It had used its hand to get onto the transport, so Hewkii had pushed the engines to the limit, to get as far from the Makuta laboratory as possible. But the creature was not just limited to shadow hands, as Hewkii had discovered, it could produce and use energized protodermis as a weapon. It has shot spikes through the ship in an effort to kill Hewkii, but only succeeded in destroying the controls, causing the ship to veer randomly at full speed. Hewkii, deciding it was hopeless trying to get the controls to work, decided to confront and defeat the Makuta, but it was stronger than Hewkii had expected.

Just as things were seemingly over, the ship crashed, and explosions inside the ship wounded both of them. Then the Makuta grabbed him and flung through the hull of the ship, only to have him land on a nearby cliff. He was then forced to use 2 of his light orbs to temporarily incapacitate the Makuta, it was about there that he had lost consciousness. When he awoke, he was laying in a small hut, and a Ko-Matoran without a mask was looming over him, its eyes went wide when he noticed Hewkii was awake.

"What happened to your mask?" Hewkii asked, propping himself up with one arm.  
"Never had one to begin with." The Matoran answered.  
"That's odd, a Matoran without a mask, for a second there I thought there was a Bohrok infestation." Hewkii said chuckling.  
"I'm not a 'Matoran', outsider, I'm a Tohunga."  
"Tohunga, whats a Tohunga?" Hewkii asked beginning to wonder where he was.  
"A Tohunga is me, except not all Tohunga LOOK like me, we have 5 different tribes, I am an ice-Tohunga." The "Tohunga" replied. "Oh and my name is Kraken."  
"My name is Hewkii, where am I, Kraken?" Hewkii asked.  
"You're on Rappa-Nui, beyond the great darkness." Kraken answered.  
"The great darkness, what is the great darkness?" Hewkii asked bewildered, "What are you talking about?"

"The great darkness, the light consuming wall that has created when Mata-Nui abandoned his work here, causing the other islands to sink!" Kraken half yelled in surpise, "You would have had to sail through it to get here!"

Hewkii scratched his head, he had no idea what this 'Tohunga' was talking about, he hadn't seen any wall of darkness on his way here. But then he had been rather preoccupied fighting a new Makuta, so maybe he missed it.

"I was fighting a Makuta, I was not manning the controls of my ship." Hewkii replied.  
"Well that doesn't really matter, the fact that you're here means that there is a world beyond it, and that it is possible to travel through it." Kraken said enthusiastically. "Take me with you when you leave, I have always wanted to see the outside world."  
"I suppose that would be fine, but first I need to find that creature I was fighting before." Hewkii attempted to rise, only to be struck by waves of pain, he fell back.  
"You are in no condition to be fighting, but maybe I can help you, I am proficient with a trident, and my friend Miekka is good with a sword and shield, we can find and kill this 'Makuta' for you." Kraken said raising his trident.  
"I cannot ask that of you, but maybe you can do some recon for me, locate it, surely it has moved beyond the wreckage of the ship by now."  
"We will gladly, the healers will have you back on your feet in no time, they are very talented."  
"And who says we will help him?" Asked a figure that had entered silently, "Kraken you have been trouble ever since you were young, be reasonable now, we have no way of knowing this creatures intentions, we barely know anything about it!"  
"Elder, I do not need to know his intentions, he is good, he can help us, and if we help him he will be able to leave here." Kraken said.  
"Do you even know what he is?" the elder asked.  
"Well no, but it doesn't-"  
"EXACTLY!" The elder yelled, "We do not know what he is, for all we know he could be the evil one in this scenario!"  
"But, but…" Kraken whimpered.  
"Kraken you are forbidden from helping him… And as of now you are off the hunt, you will tend to the dermis pits for the next 3 months. And as for you 'Hewkii', we will heal you, so long as you leave our island in peace." The elder finished as he turned to leave the hut.  
"You're not going to listen to him, are you?" Hewkii asked, as soon as the elder was out of the hut.  
"He is the elder, I must listen to him." Kraken replied.  
"Kraken if there is one thing I have learned over the years, it's that sometimes the elders aren't right, and that you can do more good in defying them. But you have to know when it's the right time, this time is one of those times."  
"What are you, where did you come from?" Kraken asked  
"I am a Toa, a defender of the Matoran, a beacon of light in a dark world, I serve to protect all that Mata-Nui has created from the evil of the Makuta."  
"Mata-Nui? Mata-Nui is still here? He still cares for us?"  
"I feel that there is more to that question, but the short answer is yes." Hewkii answered.

The look on Kraken's face was a mix of joy, and relief, he sat down, and burst into tears. To Hewkii it was obvious that the Tohunga had been through a lot, and that his presence here could do a lot to change things, and make them better for the Tohunga. He laid down to ponder his next move, he had a lot to plan, first he had to find the Makuta, then he had to defeat it.

Makuta Ranux

Ranux dug his claws into the feeble rahi cow, its armour was no match for the Makuta's protodermis. He dug his teeth into the creatures side, and took a bite, disgusting, he took another bite, *crack* limbs snapped as he ripped a chuck out of the beast. He did not know where he was, he didn't know how to contact the other Makuta, and he wondered if he had enough shadow leeches to corrupt a decent size army.

There was a rustle in the bushes, Ranux shot a protodermis dart into them, there was a short scream, he lunged at the figure behind the bushes. The thing he pinned to the ground appeared similar to the images the other Makuta had shown him of Matoran, but it was different. The figure was black, and held an axe in its hand, it had no mask, and stared in fear at Ranux's gaping jaw. Ranux stood, lifting the thing off the ground, his 3 jointed legs extending slightly, the black figure struggled, then attempted to cut Ranux's arm with his axe. Ranux pulled the things arm out of its socket, the axe fell to the ground, the thing let out a stifled scream.

"What are you?" the black thing managed.  
"I am Ranux, Makuta, and what are you? You look like a Matoran, but you're not, are you?"  
"I am Treitax." The Tohunga gasped.

Ranux dropped the Thing, then asked again "What are you, Treitax?"  
"I am a Tohunga." Treitax said rubbing his throat.  
"Well Tohunga, I require an army, and where there is one creature, there is many, so you will lead me to your settlement, and I will let you serve as my general." Ranux said, spreading his claws.  
"My people will not serve you, nor will I!" Treitax yelled, diving to the ground and picking up his axe.

Before Treitax knew what had bitten his back, he felt the light drain from him, his mind turned to darker things. He dropped his axe, and using his uninjured arm, popped his other arm back in, he then reached down and picked up his axe. Turning he kneeled before the Makuta, Ranux muttered stunned words under his breath, the leeches actually worked.

"You will lead me to your village, Treitax." Ranux ordered.  
"Yes, lord Ranux."

Treitax rose and began moving eastward toward his village, and the location of Toa Hewkii.

Miekka

Miekka stood on the village wall looking out at the vast forest that surrounded them on all sides, Kraken was late to night patrol, as usual. Probably talking to the outsider again, he thought, as he approached the travellers log he noticed Treitax was still not back. Treitax, a sturdy Earth Tohunga, could handle himself in the forest at night, but still his absence worried Miekka, the rules set my the elders of old required all Tohunga to be back by sundown.

Kraken climbed the wall panting, 15 minutes late, Miekka stared at him, disappointed in his friends choices.

"Your late." He muttered under his breath.  
"I know." Kraken replied, out of breath.  
"You were talking to the outsider again, weren't you?"  
"And so what if I have been? It does not matter."  
"It matters more than you understand Kraken!" Miekka whispered harshly.  
"Whatever, let's just get this patrol over with."  
"3 hours, kraken, 3 hours."

An hour pasted uneventfully, Then as Miekka was staring out over the west gate, a Tohunga approached, followed by a strange creature. The creature was like a mix of stratex cat, and a heavily armoured Tohunga, it had claws, one for each finger, its face was half covered by a vicious spiky mask. The Tohunga leading it, was Treitax, but he looked different, shadows seemed to creep from his armour, and he carried his axe as though he was ready to strike at anything. Regardless of the abnormalities, Miekka yelled a standard nighttime greeting, and asked for the code, Treitax answered, and gave the correct code. As the creature passed under the arch, Kraken overheard it say, 'kill the weak ones…' only 3 seconds passed between hearing and taking action.

He hit the alarm, and a series of bells were released, signalling that something was attacking the village, immediately torches lit throughout the village. Treitax stopped, and then muttered something to the creature, the creature nodded its head, then lunged at the nearest Tohunga coming out of a hut. Treitax began climbing the ladder, when he was standing on top of the wall, it was clear something was amiss with him. Treitax pulled a mask out of his pack, and put it on, it gleamed silver, Miekka had never seen anything like it, it was an image of complete terror. The mask was a mess of fangs and spikes, with 2 narrow eye slits, Treitax's eyes shone red from behind it, he raised his axe.

"Miekka, surrender to lord Ranux, and you may serve a higher purpose!" he yelled at Miekka.  
"Treitax I don't know what has happened to you, but you must help us defend the village!"  
"From what? Salvation, lord Ranux is the answer to all our problems, he can give us power!" Treitax yelled lowering his axe slightly.  
"Treitax, if you do not fight with us, then you fight against us, and I must bring you down, I do not want to fight you!"  
"Well then we fight, Miekka it has been nice knowing you, hail lord Ranux, hail the brotherhood."

Treitax lunged at Miekka axe raised, using the inertia of his launch he brought the axe down upon Miekka, Miekka barely had enough time to raise his shield. The blow knocked him off his feet, the axe struck the ground, Miekka rolled and got back on his feet, then lunged with his sword, he landed a blow on Treitax's body, but his armour was too thick. Treitax rammed him with his shoulder, Miekka was sent flying, he landed on the edge of the wall, Treitax brought his axe up for another strike, Miekka rolled off the wall, and landed hard on the ground. Treitax jumped and went down axe first, landing where Miekka had been lying just a second ago, the axe half buried itself in the ground. Miekka took advantage, of this chance to strike the chinks in Treitax's armour, he dug his blade into Treitax's shoulder, and hurled his full weight into a body slam.

Treitax went flying, Miekka lost his grip on his sword, and it remained wedged in Treitax's shoulder, Treitax laid there for a moment laughing.

"What's so funny Treitax!" Miekka yelled.  
"Your feeble attempts at combat!"

Treitax jumped to his feet and ripped the sword from his shoulder, and threw it at Miekka with such speed that he didn't have time to block. It dug itself into Miekka's stomach, Miekka dropped to his knees, he did not feel pain, he felt numbness, and betrayal. Somehow he found it in himself to grip the hilt of the sword and remove it from his body, standing, his expression blank, he stood, sword and shield in hand. Treitax circled around Miekka and picked up his axe, turning he stared at was clear Miekka was defeated, he was in a state of shock. Just as Treitax began walking away, Kraken dug his trident into Treitax's neck, Treitax gasped trying to breath, shocked at how much he let his guard down, he fell forward.

Treitax's last thought was his, he felt sorry, and angry for what he had done, he was sorry to his village, he was sorry to Kraken, and especially Miekka. Kraken approached Miekka, Miekka's expression was blank, he hands gripped his weapons tightly, his muslces tense. Miekka felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing, he thought he was dead, if only he had been so lucky as to die there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loss, and Recovery**

**Kraken**

"Miekka!" Kraken yelled.  
"Miekka!"

It was no use, Miekka was in shock, his bodily fluids dripped from the wound, his sword coated in them, it was a ghastly wound. As Kraken stood there trying to get Miekka out of it, Makuta Ranux came barrelling through a hut, launching spikes at his pursuers. Kraken stared at him, not quite sure what it was, regardless it was hostile, Kraken raised his trident, the thing looked at him.

"BOW, BEFORE ME TOHUNGA!" it yelled in anger.  
"no, I will not." Kraken replied, assuming a fighting stance.  
"Then you will die, it is too much trouble trying to corrupt you Tohunga, the other Makuta made it sound so easy…" The thing lunged at Kraken, Kraken sidestepped, it went hurtling into another hut.  
"You're a Makuta?!" Kraken yelled in surpise.  
"Yes, I am Tohunga, BOW BEFORE ME!"  
"NEVER!" Kraken yelled thrusting his trident at the Makuta, it shattered against Ranux's armour.  
"DIE!" Ranux screamed in joy as he bared down on the Kraken.

Just as all seemed hopeless to Kraken, the Makuta stopped, upon closer inspection a sword was now embedded in its side. The sword was held by Miekka, his features pale, he pulled the sword, and backed up panting, obviously in pain. The Makuta turned slowly, his face one of complete fury, he raised his claws, but then stopped short of striking Miekka.

"This one could be useful…" it muttered as it pulled a pulsating object from its armour.  
"What the hell is that?" Kraken asked still shaking from his near death experience.  
"This, Tohunga, is your doom." The Makuta threw it at Miekka, it latched onto his shoulder.

Immediately Miekka's figure grew darker, his armour seemed to become darker, his wound began closing. Then he kneeled before the Makuta, Kraken couldn't believe his eyes, just a second ago Miekka had been attacking the Makuta, now he was bowing before it?

"What have you done to him?" Kraken asked, horrified.  
"If I had more shadow leeches, I would let you experience it for yourself, but alas, that was my last one." The Makuta said, cracking his joints.  
"What is you name minion?" the Makuta asked Miekka.  
"My name is Miekka, my lord, I do not know your name." Miekka responded obediently.  
"I am Ranux, you serve me now, and the brotherhood of Makuta, rise."  
"Your first task as my new servant, is to dispose of the Tohunga behind me." Ranux said, walking towards the gate.  
"Yes, lord Ranux." Miekka said turning to face Kraken.

Kraken confused stepped back, he had no weapon, he was not skilled in hand to hand combat, he was utterly defenceless. Just as Miekka was about to strike, the ground cracked beneath him, he seemed to be struggling under his own weight. He dropped his sword and shield, squatting under the pressure, he collapsed, his form became imprinted on the ground. Ranux turned, then looking up gave a face of anger, Kraken followed his eyes, standing on top of the wall was Toa Hewkii, his mask glowing. He was aided by a water Tohunga, even from a distance it was obvious he was in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Kraken screamed without thinking, Hewkii's mask stopped glowing, and with a groan Miekka rose, and retrieved his equipment.  
"Miekka, don't do this! Your better than this, fight it!" Kraken yelled.  
"Kraken you don't understand, if you do not stand with me, you stand against me." Miekka replied, raising his sword.  
"Miekka, let us leave, this fight has stopped being fun." Ranux ordered.  
"Yes, my lord." Miekka responded sheathing his sword, and turning away from Kraken.

Makuta ranux, and Miekka walked out of the village unopposed, the village was in shambles, many Tohunga were wounded. Kraken sank to the ground still trying to get a grasp on the situation, his best friend was now the enemy, it was unfathomable, impossible in Kraken's mind. _How, how did this happen? _He thought, _and how do we fix it?_

**Hewkii**

Hewkii stood on top of the wall, smoke rising from the village, the Makuta had gotten away, and taken a Tohunga with him. For Hewkii, the loss of any Tohunga was a failure, he had the Tohunga under his mask power, but then hesitated when Kraken told him to stop. When the Tohunga arose and started attacking again, he tried pinning him again, but the strain of using his mask at all made it difficult for him to remain conscious, and he wasn't able to activate it.

Kraken was sitting on the ground, a healer talking to him, the fight appeared to have hit him hard, he was visibly shaking. The healer helping Hewkii was saying something, but Hewkii was preoccupied with making sure Kraken was alright. Kraken was the only person who was nice to him since he had come to Rappa-Nui, naturally Hewkii was worried.

"I need to get down there." Hewkii said to the healer.  
"You need to lay down." The healer responded.  
"I'll lay down once I know how Kraken is doing." Hewkii said pushing the healer away, then jumping off the wall, he landed hard on the ground, but managed to crawl over to Kraken.  
"How ya doing Kraken?" He said grunting in pain.  
"Hewkii… he took Miekka…" Kraken replied.  
"We'll get him back, don't worry, the effects of the shadow leeches can be cured."  
"What's a shadow leech? Is that was he used on Miekka?" Kraken said turning and helping Hewkii to stand.  
"Yes, only thing I can think of that would have that effect on somebody."  
"How is it cured?"  
"I don't know exactly, but it can be done."  
"The thought that it is possible gives me even more reason to hunt this Makuta." Kraken said, his face a look of pure rage.  
"Teamwork will be the solution to this threat, but first we must heal, and repair the village." Hewkii said, laying down on a stretcher. "We will get your friend back."

Later that day, Kraken came into the healer's hut, followed by the village elder, both wore somber looks. The elder spoke first;  
"Hewkii, earlier today, our village was attacked by an entity of which we have no experience fighting, but that you have warred with for many years. This attack calls for retaliation, and I would be happy to help you do it, this is of course a threat you are familiar with."  
"I will take your offer, but Kraken will come with me, his friend was taken by the Makuta, and he appears a capable fighter." Hewkii stated.  
"Very well, Kraken will go with you, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask, every Tohunga is willing to assist you." The elder answered.  
"Thank you elder, the help will be much appreciated, the healers say I should be back on my feet in a few days. Kraken, until then I need you to do some recon on the enemies location, once we are positive where their base of operations is we can start planning."  
"Alright, but first you need equipment, the dermismiths can make you any weapon you wish." Kraken said, gesturing at his new trident. "What kind of weapon would you like?"  
"An axe, I would like an axe, one handed." Hewkii answered quickly.  
"Alright, I will tell the dermismiths, they can begin work on it immediately."  
"No, Kraken you stay here with Hewkii, I will bring the request to the smiths, and get them started on proper armour for both of you." The elder said, "It should take no more than a few days."  
"Again, thank you elder." Hewkii said as a healer gestured for them to leave."

The next few days passed uneventfully, the village was rebuilt, Hewkii began exercising his muscles again, and Kraken brought information on the Makuta's location. It took 2 weeks for Hewkii to fully recover, his injuries were extensive, but the healers were talented, and they were mostly gone by the time their armour was done. Hewkii had opted for armour, and weapons similar to that he wore as a Toa Inika, the armour was grey, not very fancy looking, but effective, his one axe was designed to be wielded one handed. As Hewkii tested his new weapon, he realized how empty his left hand felt, as a Toa Inika he had held a Zamor sphere launcher in it, now, it didn't feel quite right. A red Tohunga approached, and as if reading his mind tossed a shield at Hewkii, he caught it with ease.

"Uh, thank you, stranger." He said.  
"My name is Nyrax, I am experienced with one handed weapons, they always feel better with a shield in the opposite hand."  
"I will try it, thank you." Hewkii said, turning and testing out his new shield.  
"I have a feeling a longer offensive shield would be better suited to you." Nyrax said after a moment of observation.  
"What is that?" Hewkii asked, pausing to look at Nyrax.  
"It's a shield that's designed to be used as a weapon, ideally it's about as long as the users arm, with about a foot of sharpened edge at the end generally held up in combat. It's ideal for warriors with a quick paced style, you seem to be used to fighting without a shield, but you need something in that other hand, so it might work for you."  
"Can one be made for me?" Hewkii asked curious.  
"Yeah, one can, just need a measurement of your arm, then its simple."

Nyrax pulled a measuring device from his pouch, and approached Hewkii, Hewkii held out his arm, the Tohugna measured it, took down some notes on a tablet, then stepped back.

"How long before you go after the Makuta?" Nyrax asked, stowing his measuring device.  
"3 days ideally, can it be done before then?"  
"We can have done for when you leave, at the latest, earliest it could be done for 2 days from now." Nyrax answered.  
"Then you have 2 days, I want to test it out before we go after the Makuta."  
"it will be done"

Nyrax turned and left toward the forges_, it seems this village is starting to warm up to me_, Hewkii thought as he resumed his drills. The armour and weapons made by the Tohunga were among some of the best Hewkii had ever used, light but strong the material they were made of was amazing. _These creatures have flourished in an unlikely environment for centuries, we have much to learn from them_, Hewkii thought, _the army could really benefit from this material._

**Makuta Ranux**

Ranux sat in his throne of scrap metals, his new servant was salvaging useful materials from the wreckage of his transport ship. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to get more servants, but he could start breeding shadow leeches with the materials from the ship and try again, so 1 servant was not a total loss. _But what to do about that damned Toa_ he thought angrily, _He has been a thorn in my side for too long, 3 weeks too long_.

He stood and walked out of his cavern base to examine the area he had cleared for his fortress, a small rodent wondered out into the clearing. Ranux shot a protodermis dart at it, it let out a squeak and stopped moving, Ranux picked it up and ate it, it tasted nasty, _just like everything else on this stupid island_. He stood there for a moment, then thought_ I want it bigger_, he raised his arms and let streams of protodermis fly into the trees. The substance morphed into spiked balls flying at high velocities, they tore through the trees, branches came crashing down, Rahi fled in every direction. Just at that moment his servant came into view pulling a cart filled with scrap metal.

"Tohunga, clean up this mess." Ranux ordered.  
"Yes lord Ranux." The Tohunga replied.

The robust creature began clearing away fallen trees, and protodermis balls with remarkable speed. _Soon I will have an army of these creatures_ Ranux thought as he walked back towards his throne, he grabbed the cart of scrap metal and took it with him to begin expanding his throne room. _My fortress shall be the envy of the Brotherhoood_ he thought as he began melting down the scrap metal with molten protodermis.

_Someday, someday I shall have Teridax's body, someday…_

**Miekka**

Miekka watched helplessly as his body performed tasks for the Makuta "Ranux", he could still think, he still experienced the world through his senses. But his arms and legs, and voice refused to follow his orders, his mind was like an argument between 2 Tohunga, he was losing. A voice in the back of his head told him to accept it, and become one with the darkness, but he didn't wish to become a servant to evil, but he resisted.

_No_ he thought, _Give in_, said the voice in his head, _give in and embrace it_, it said the voice, rolling the "ace" like a "ssssss". Suddenly, Miekka blacked out, a flurry of images passed before his mind's-eye, then he was at his earliest memory, the great war prior to the splitting of Spherus Magna. He stood on top of a hill, a battle going on below, he was fighting as well, his opponent was a fire Agori, he was being brutally beaten. Then suddenly a Soturi brought down a wicked blow on the Agori's head, and it fell unconscious. The same Soturi then gave an inspirational cry, and the Tohunga fought with renewed strength, overpowering their opponents.

Waves of newly freed up Tohunga then washed over the fire Agori, their foes were soon overcome. Miekka, snapped back into the present, and for a brief moment, he had control of his body, but it quickly reverted to the control of the shadow presence. _It would appear_, he thought _that the Soturi's ancient power still resonates, maybe that's the key to escaping this mind control_ he thought to himself. The Soturi, much like Toa, were once the greatest warriors of the Tohunga, chosen by Mata-Nui to be given a new form, and power. They lead the Tohunga in the wars against the Elemental Lords, they vanished after Spherus Magna split.

_Remember… Remember…_ Miekka tried, and tried, and then he blacked out again, and returned to the war that he had forgotten so long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Round 2**

**Kraken**

Kraken sat on top of a tall tree, he had been sent to find the Makuta's location, a giant spiked ball had come flying into a tree next to him. He had decided to investigate it, upon climbing a tree, and looking out, he had noticed a new clearing where there hadn't been one before. Now he had to decide what to do, go and get a closer look, or make his way back to the village, and relay the information to Hewkii.

He decided to investigate further, he dropped out of the tree, and quietly made his way to the clearing, then he stopped. There clearing trees, was his best friend, Miekka, he stopped, hesitant to approach, Miekka stopped and stared at him. Kraken gripped his Trident a bit tighter then slowly began taking steps forward, Miekka just stood there staring at him. Then Miekka drew his sword, and attacked, Kraken blocked the strike with his trident, but was unprepared for the strike from Miekka's shield. With a grunt he hit the ground, and rolled back to his feet as Miekka struck the ground with his sword, Kraken took the chance to lunge with his Trident.

Miekka easily blocked the blow, and went on the offensive, Kraken was forced back, blow after struck him, every now and then one would hit him, and he would scream a little. Suddenly Miekka stopped, and grabbed his head, the shadows seemed to draw back from hi armour, his eyes showed pain, a lot of it.

"Kr… Kraken…" Miekka said in a pained voice.  
"Miekka, fight it!"  
"Kraken, remember… remember the Soturi…" Miekka turned then let out a roar, and began running in the direction of the cave.

Kraken just sat there for a moment, dumbfounded, he had no idea what had just happened, Miekka was obviously fighting it, whether or not he was winning was unclear. But what Miekka had said struck Kraken more than the fight with his friend, Remember the Soturi, Kraken had heard the name before, in tales from a long gone age. He remembered enough about the tales to recall that Soturi had been chosen Tohunga to lead the fight in some great war before the time of darkness. The name seemed to inspire him, it had an uplifting effect on him, but what did the Soturi have to do with defeating Makuta Ranux, and freeing Miekka? Kraken had no idea, but he knew he needed to get this information back to the elder and Toa Hewkii, he got up and began running back to the village.

As he entered the gate the guard waved, Kraken barely noticed as he ran through, he had to find Toa Hewkii. When he got to the hut where Hewkii had been staying, he found only the Elder, looking at some maps of the island. He noticed Kraken enter and turned to look at him, he spoke in his usual raspy voice.

"What news have you?" he asked Kraken.  
"I know where the Makuta, and Miekka is." Kraken answered gasping for breath.  
"Where are they?"  
"to the west of the village, they are clearing an area, killing the trees." Kraken said pointing west.  
"Are they both there?" The Elder asked pulling a stool over for Kraken to sit on.  
"Yes, Miekka seemed to be fighting the shadow leeches influence, he… he told me to remember the Soturi."  
The Elder's eyes went wide, "The Soturi? Now there is a name I have heard in many years." The Elder said sitting down on a stool facing Kraken.  
"What use is remembering the Soturi, if there are none left?" Kraken said.  
"The name itself is inspiring to us Tohunga, it was said that the Soturi could change the tide of a battle with a single word." The Elder said gesturing with his hand.  
"But what use is remembering them, they can't help us." Kraken said slightly agitated.  
"Kraken, did Miekka ever tell you about the ancient wars on Spherus Magna?" The Elder asked.  
"No, we are too young to remember it, it was millennia ago." Kraken answered.  
"That is not entirely true, yes they were millennia ago, but Miekka is not young, he fought in them, just like many of our best warriors, but like many of our best warriors, he does not want to remember them, they were horrible, and bloody. They remember the tragedy of losing friends, and killing countless others, their minds create mental blocks to the memories, they forget what happened. Did you ever notice how Miekka sometimes looked out into nowhere, with a pained expression on his face as though he were trying to remember something? That was the memories trying to resurface." The Elder stated, "I am surprised Miekka even forgot the Soturi, he looked up to them, he was a good fighter, if the war had continued, he might've been made a Soturi."

Kraken sat in stunned silence, he never knew that Miekka had so much history, all he knew was that he had been good at combat. He had trained Kraken, and helped him get out of trouble, but he had always seemed to have wisdom beyond his years. He seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, he never seemed to be able to take a joke, and hated when the hunt came to killing the beast.

"You must go and alert Toa Hewkii, it is time to move out, before they can have more time to build their defences." The Elder said returning to his maps.

Kraken still a little bewildered got up and exited the hut in search of Toa Hewkii, it was time to take on the Makuta.

**Hewkii**

Hewkii swung his axe, then lunged with his shield, jumping back and defending with his new shield. The maneuvers he was practicing had been taught to him by another Toa, the movements involved striking quickly then doubling back and striking with your secondary weapon. Practicing it as frequently has he did, he knew it off by heart, he could easily defeat a Makuta with it.

"How is it?" Nyrax asked.  
"Its maneuverability is amazing." Hewkii answered, thrusting his new shield back and forth.  
"Glad you like it, will it suit you for the fight against the Makuta?"  
"Yes, and hopefully many fights afterwards." Hewkii replied lowering his weapons.  
"Well then I'll take my leave of you, it has been nice working with you." Nyrax said, approaching Hewkii with a raised hand.  
"Likewise." Hewkii said, shaking hands with the fire Tohunga.

The Tohunga and left toward the forges, just as he passed out of view, Kraken came running forward. His armour had a view new scratches in it, and he was panting, he took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

"I have found the location of the Makuta." He said, handing a map to Hewkii.  
Hewkii examined the map, "Then we move out in 3 hours, Ranux has had too much time to prepare."  
"I agree, I will have our packs ready by then, the village would like to see us off." Kraken, said standing up straight, "we'll be carrying a lot of explosive material if that's alright with you."  
"That's fine, get on it, we need to move quickly." Hewkii said, strapping his weapons to his back.  
"Oh one more thing, we may not be able to help your friend."  
Kraken stood for a moment in contemplation, before answering, "Alright, let's do our best to eliminate the Makuta, the safety of the island matters more than a single Tohunga."  
"I hope you show that same conviction in battle." Hewkii said as he made his way towards the medical hut.

3 hours later Hewkii made his way to the west gate of the village, only to find a ground of Tohunga awaiting him. His arrival was met with cheers, Hewkii's face was an expression of sorrow, he hated a happy send off before a mission. The last time something like this happened was on the final battle of a liberation mission on an island in the eastern hemisphere. 7 Toa units had been involved in the overall liberation, of the 42 Toa sent on the mission 29 walked away from it, 3 Makuta had been present on island. Hewkii lost some good friends on that one, shook his head trying to shake the memory, walked over to Kraken who was talking to some villagers.

"Ready?" He asked as he picked up a pack.  
"Yes." Kraken answered.

They set out from the west gate not long after that, the walk was done in silence, Hewkii mentally preparing for battle, Kraken waiting for Hewkii to talk. Finally Kraken broke the silence,

"So what's it like beyond the great darkness?"  
"There are other islands, inhabited by many different species of warriors, and Rahi." Hewkii answered.  
"What is your home island called?"  
"My home island is Mat…" Hewkii paused for a moment, "My home is Metru-Nui."  
"What's it like? Is it like Rappa-Nui?"  
"No it's a sprawling city, filled with many Matoran, and defended by the Toa Nuva." Hewkii said, feeling a twinge of remorse for leaving it.  
"What are the Toa Nuva?" Kraken asked even more curious than he was before.  
"They are great and powerful warriors, that came before me, and defended me when I was a Matoran."  
"You weren't always a Toa?" Kraken said in surprise.  
"Once I was a Matoran… It was a long time ago, it does not matter now, what matters is getting to the Makuta." Hewkii said slightly annoyed.

Just then a clearing came into sight, Hewkii crouched down low, and drew his axe and shield, Kraken did the same drawing his Trident. As they approached it looked much the same as it had before, except Miekka was no where to be seen, and it was… too quiet. Hewkii cautiously moved into the clearing, followed by Kraken, there was no sign of the Makuta, or Miekka. Suddenly a wall of Protodermis erupted from the ground between Hewkii and Kraken, separating them. Hewkii couldn't see Kraken, but he had other concerns, Makuta Ranux walked into view, smiling.

"Welcome to my fortress, Toa." He said raising his arms, "It will be your final resting place!" Ranux lunged at Hewkii.

Hewkii had just enough time to block with his new shield, he got knocked back, swung his axe, it dug into Ranux's should armour. Ranux let loose with a stream of Protodermis, sending Hewkii flying back, then shooting darts. The darts hit the ground right in front of Hewkii. Ranux wore a confused look, Hewkii was using the power of the _Garai_ to control gravity. He lowered the gravity around him, and lunged at Ranux, as he raised his axe, he increased its gravity and dug it into Ranux's armour. Ranux let out a scream then shot streams of protodermis into the ground, then a pillar of protodermis erupted around Hewkii.

Hewkii was stuck, he could barely move in the stuff, suddenly it hardened, trapping him, Luckily he had a re-breather attached to his armour. He began thinking of ways to get out, then he remembered, he had a pack full of explosives strapped to his back.

**Makuta Ranux**

Ranux turned away from the pillar he had just created to trap a rather annoying Toa, when all of a sudden it exploded. The Toa came flying at him, mask glowing, axe and shield raised, Ranux caught them with his claws, but there weight tore through his arms. He screamed and released whips of protodermis, each whip flew around at a blur, he wrapped several around the Toa and through him before he could increase his weight.

He began whipping the protodermis at an even faster pace, when they struck the Toa they easily ripped through his armour, fluid dripped from the gashes. The Toa raised his shield defensively, it was useless the whips wrapped around it and struck the Toa's head and chest. It let out a scream, then reeled back in pain, Ranux did not relent, he took steps forward with his whipping streams of protodermis. The Toa looked up, then his mask began glowing, Ranux whipped him again, but he kept his mask active, Ranux wrapped his whips around the Toa's neck then flung him against the wall of protodermis. The Toa let out a grown then stopped moving, out of the corner of his eye Ranux saw an object falling, it was too late by the time he realized what it was.

An explosion rocked the ground, cracks rippled across the wall of protodermis, Ranux stood damaged by the blast. He let out a roar, then unleashed a tidal wave of protodermis, the wall began crumbling, Ranux gathered the chunks in his wave and directed them towards the Toa. But the Toa was gone, and the wave made a crater in the ground, Ranux looked around trying to locate the Toa. He heard a grunt from above, looking up the Toa was floating, clutching his side, Ranux shot a protodermis arrow into him, the Toa made a sound like a pinned Rahi, then fell. Ranux caught him and flung him at the ground, the Toa did not move, his heart light dangerously dim, Ranux let out a roar of victory, then allowed protoedermis to begin repairing his damaged form.

**Miekka**

Miekka swung his sword again, and again, each time striking the trident of his opponent, Kraken, the Protodermis wall separating him and his master had been destroyed. The Toa, Hewkii, lay in a pile severely wounded, and soon Kraken would join him, he thought has he spun and struck with his shield. Kraken appeared to be an even match for him, the fight was getting nowhere, but he kept striking, Kraken was bound to slip up eventually.

Miekka blacked out, his shadow self took control, and Miekka was transported back to Spherus Magna. The shadow Miekka increased the speed of his strikes trying to overpower Kraken, Miekka saw the final battle before the planet split. Kraken tripped, and the shadow Miekka took the chance to strike, Kraken rolled out of the way in time, Miekka dug his sword into a jungle Agori. Kraken stood and lunged with his Trident, the shadow Miekka countered and struck Kraken with the butt of his sword, Miekka locked blades with a Glatorian. The shadow Miekka managed to get past Kraken`s defence and dug his sword into his shoulder, Miekka watched as the Glatorian towering over him was pulled away by a Soturi with a Scythe.

The Soturi spoke words of encouragement, and suddenly Miekka snapped back into the present in full control of his body. He let go of his blade, and dropped his shield, he grabbed his head and backed up a few steps, he let out a scream. Ranux turned to look at him, Miekka continued to back away, clutching his head.

"End it!" Ranux yelled.

Miekka's head was a battleground of conflicting thoughts, one side advocating the finishing blow, and the other demanding to be set free.

"N… NO!" Miekka yelled in pain.

Without hesitation Ranux shot a Protodermis spike into Miekka's chest, Kraken let out scream, Miekka blacked out. He returned to Spherus Magna, this time at the beginning, he saw the entirety of the war in a matter of seconds. It seemed like an eternity to him, he could faintly hear Kraken yelling at him to hang on, but it was so hard…


	4. Chapter 4

**The End**

**Kraken**

Kraken was screaming, he didn't even know why anymore, his legs ran towards Miekka, Miekka's heart light was almost dim. Kraken reached him, the spike had dissolved into a puddle, Kraken looked at Miekka, the damage was too much, even for the healers back at the village. Knowing that there was nothing to be done, he stood, and faced the Makuta, Trident in hand, he bent over and picked up Miekka's shield.

In a flash of motion, he lunged at Makuta Ranux, Ranux responded by launching a volley of protodermis darts, Kraken blocked it with Miekka's shield. His trident made contact with Ranux, digging into its shoulder, he kept moving, pulling the weapon from the wound, spinning he struck Ranux in the head. Ranux, surprised took a step to the side, Kraken using his force of movement, jumped attempting to dig his trident into Ranux's neck. But Makuta Ranux had other ideas, he grabbed Kraken's trident, and with his other arm shot a sphere of protodermis into Kraken. The size of the sphere sent Kraken flying a quite a ways, he hit the ground with a crack, he tried to stand, but was met with waves of pain.

Bearing it, he stood, facing Ranux, energy was crackling from the creatures claws, then it launched a wave of energized Protodermis at Kraken. Kraken raised Miekka's shield, the wave struck it, almost instantly it dissolved, and the wave hit Kraken, Kraken closed his eyes, _this is the end_ he thought, and the wave enclosed around him. At first Kraken felt a burning sensation, then nothing, his senses told him he was floating, he couldn't tell if his eyes were open, everything was black.

**_Mata-Nui_**

Mata-Nui stared up at the night sky, the stars were plentiful, and the same as he had seen many times before, but this time it was different. He felt as though he were being called back to Aqua-Magna, the site of his millennia long imprisonment, he decided to activate his mask, the Ignika, immediately a bolt of energy soared into the heavens.

Then all was silent, Mata-Nui stared out at the sand dunes of Bara-Magna wondering what had happened, he shook it off, there was work to be done here.

**Kraken**

Everything was black, Kraken had no thoughts, no sensation, nothing, he was dead, no afterlife, just darkness. Then suddenly everything was white, then he felt something, his mind snapped back into being, he closed his hands into fists, then opened his eyes. He was staring at the sky, there was smoke in it, he stood, there stood Makuta Ranux, holding Toa Hewkii, staring at him.

Kraken looked down, his body was different, he was bigger, his muscles were more powerful, his armour appeared stronger. He had no weapon, then suddenly the Protodermis dripping from his armour, began moving towards his right hand, then formed into a sword. The sword was almost translucent, it looked like a sharpened icicle, Kraken took a moment to marvel at it, then turned his attention to Ranux. Ranux dropped Hewkii, Then jumped at Kraken, Kraken slashed with his sword just as Ranux was about to make contact. Ranux hit the ground as Kraken sidestepped, his right arm landed on the ground next to kraken, Ranux screamed, Kraken raised his sword and cut a large gash into the Makuta's back.

Ranux was furious, he erupted into a monster of Protodermis, Kraken took up a fighting stance, then braced for impact as Ranux began launching blows at him. He took several steps back as the blows hit, he blocked many with his sword, wishing he had a shield, suddenly he felt cold on his other arm. When he looked there was s shield of ice. He raised it to take the blows, it took several before shattering, he took one head and was sent flying back. He hit the ground hard, quickly getting to his feet, he raised his hand, _if I can create a shield of ice, maybe I can freeze him_, he thought.

Streams of ice erupted from his hand, when they made contact with Ranux, he began freezing, quickly. Within seconds his body was covered, Kraken didn't let up, The giant statue of ice grew slightly bigger, then shattered. Kraken stopped as a mist of snow enveloped him, he began approaching the spot where Ranux had been standing. Ranux was laying there unconscious, body covered in frost, his breathing came in puffs of vapour, Kraken raised his sword to end it. But then he stopped, it was wrong to kill a helpless warrior, _but this is a dangerous one,_ he thought.

Feeling conflicted he withdrew his sword, just as he moved it, Ranux's body began pushing against the ground. Toa Hewkii emerged through the mist, mask glowing, one arm limp, he stared at the Makuta with eyes of fury. He kept increasing the gravity of the Makuta, its armour began crumpling, its body shrank, smaller and smaller, until it blinked into nothingness. Hewkii collapsed on the ground exhausted from the effort. Kraken almost ignored him as he ran back to Miekka. Miekka was lying on the ground, heart light almost out, Kraken knelt next to him.

"Kraken…" Miekka said in a weak voice.  
"What is it?"  
"Your… your different…" Miekka raised a hand and touched Kraken's shoulder.  
"Yes, Yes I am, I'm… I'm not a Tohunga anymore– "  
"You're a Soturi." Miekka finished coughing a little with the effort.  
"Yes, I guess I am, Miekka you're going to make it, just hang on!" Kraken half yelled tears in his eyes.  
"Kraken… is Ranux dead?"  
"Yes, yes he is."  
"Then I can die knowing that the fight is over."  
"You're not going to die!" Kraken yelled.  
"The fight is long from being over." Hewkii said, floating with his mask's power.  
"Kraken, you need… you need to promise me something." Miekka said grabbing Kraken's armour, "Promise me… promise me you're going to make a difference with your power… promise me you'll help others, promise… me…" Miekka's heart light went out completely, Kraken broke down into tears.  
"I promise, I go beyond the great darkness, I'll bring the light back, I'll make everyone safe!" Kraken said sobbing uncontrollably.

A while later, he stood carrying Miekka's body back to the village, Hewkii floated, the smoke from the battle got smaller and smaller on the horizon. Eventually they made it back to the village, Hewkii's injuries were saw too, as was Miekka, later that day a small funeral was held for Miekka. Kraken returned to the cliff he had sat staring out many times before, wondering, this time was in remembrance, he sat there and cried once again. When he was done he swore that that would be the last time he cried, he vowed to defeat the Makuta, and free Aqua Magna from tyranny. He stood a new conviction in his gut, he turned and headed back toward the village, today was a new dawn, a new destiny, for all of Aqua-Magna.

**Hewkii**

Hewkii stared at the boat the Tohunga had built, it looked sturdy, they were loading supplies onto it, it had been a month since he defeated Makuta Ranux. Kraken walked up next to him, his new armour gleaming in the morning sun.

"Today's the day." He said.  
"Yep, You'll be the first Tohunga to travel beyond the great darkness." Hewkii replied.  
"I'm not a Tohunga anymore, I've been chosen by Mata-Nui to become a Soturi."  
"Whatever, you'll be able to help, and that's all that matters." Hewkii said turning to meet the approaching Elder.  
"Toa Hewkii, I want to thank you once again for everything you've done for us, and you aswell Kraken, I had something made for both of you." The Elder gestured with his hand and 2 Tohunga came running up holding wrapped items. "For you Toa Hewkii, I have the most skilled craftsmen forge an axe better than what they created for you for the fight with the Makuta. And Kraken, I had them fashion you a proper shield, engraved with the symbol of our village, so that you may remember where you started from."  
"Thank you Elder." Hewkii said, taking the axe.

Kraken took the shield and stared at it, a tear came to his, he quickly wiped it away and walked onto the ship.

"Well then Elder, I think it is time I took my leave of the island, the ship appears to be ready." Hewkii said moving towards the boat.  
"Mata-Nui protect you, have a safe journey." The Elder replied.

Hewkii stepped onto the boat, then took a second to steady himself, being a Toa of stone, he was not particularly fond of boats. But this was the only way back to basecamp so he could manage, Kraken was preparing the boat to set off. Hewkii began helping, they quickly got the boat ready, then they cast off, the boat was small, it had a upper and lower deck, space for 2 cots below deck, and plenty of storage space. As the sails caught the wind, the ship sped up, pretty soon it was practically skipping across the waves, they approached the wall of darkness. It loomed over them, appearing dangerous, but they passed through it easily, and unharmed, Hewkii looked back, and was surprised to see nothing, the island was gone, as though it had never existed.

Kraken had the same expression on his face, they couldn't see the island anymore, _but they had no choice but to continue forward_, Hewkii thought. Kraken slumped to the deck, a look of complete horror on his face, Hewkii could relate to the feeling of not knowing if you'd ever be able to go home. He pushed any doubts he had aside, right now he had to get back to basecamp, and report in for debrief, _but this time_, he thought, _there may be a promotion in it for me._


End file.
